Dark Realms II: Dämon Haifisch
by solsethegreat
Summary: *CHAPTER 4! The gang tries to figure out what type of demon caused the recent attacks, while Quistis develops a crush.* Rinoa is a slayer, like 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'*U should read part1 first!*
1. Hell in the Water

Yay!!! Sequal Time!!! I just got the idea from a scary dream I had, and The main story will   
be sort of a side story to the actual side story.... or something like that....(@@)'   
  
Okay okay, Disclaimer time.  
  
I dont own Final Fantasy 8. It is owned by squaresoft. Buffy elements are owned by fox. I do,  
however, own this storyline. Enjoy!!!  
  
Dark Realms II: Dämon Haifisch   
Eli Smith stood proud on his boat, staring out into the crystalline ocean.   
'Ill catch many fish today!' He thought with the same bubbly attitude he had always had   
through his 18 years of life. Of course, there were never many fish around FH this time of year,  
so he had to row farther North in any hope that he would make a profit at the market today.   
Gulls flew overhead as Eli rowed quicker, and salty breeze flowed all around his head.   
'Today will be a good day. I just know it.'  
He saw an oceanliner in the distance; a good mile or so away. Esthar recently started   
giving commercial luxury ship cruises, and only if you were rich would you be able to ride.   
It wasn't all that different, but it added more hazards to smaller sea-faring boats.   
Eli found a good spot and set out the net. He had also brought along a fishing rod just   
for sport. If it helped him catch more, he'd gladly do it. He put on extra worms and cast out his  
reel, then waited. Gulls suddenly started frantically jetting everywhere, as if screaming, afraid   
of what was to happen.  
"Hey! Calm DOWN! YOU'LL SCARE THE FISH AWAY!!!" Eli yelled, in hope that the seagulls would   
understand somehow. Then, a tug at his line...  
"HA! I got something!!!" He tried reeling in, but it wouldn't budge.  
"How strange.... It must be huge!" He got excited and spastically started reeling in, but  
still without any movement. He tugged harder, and this time it tugged back, ripping the rod from   
his hands.  
"No! Dammit!"  
All of the sudden, his boat tipped over, and he was in the water. Trying desperately to get  
to the surface, his arms flung every which way. He was stuck on his net!!!   
Something whirred past his head. Something the size of a Great White, but different. He caught  
a glimpse of it's disgusting yellow skin. It had deformed arm and leg-like protrusions from it's arm's,  
fins, and row upon row of fangs. He prayed for Hyne's forgiveness and mercy, but it was too late.  
And the gulls calmed when the waters turned crimson  
***************  
"Yaaaaaah!!!" Rinoa performed a roundhouse kick that sent her opponent flinging into a wall.  
Mats tumbled atop of him as he slunk to the ground.  
"Oh, I'm soooo sorry, babe." She ran over and comforted Seifer. "You told me not to hold back."  
"It's okay... Ow." He said, pulling himself to his feet.  
"Oh, here, why don't you sit down?" She helped him over to the nearest chair.  
It had been three months since the events at Odin's Tower, and Rinoa and Seifer had been a  
couple for at least a month or so. Seifer wanted to train with Rinoa, the famed Slayer, today. Of  
course, he forgot about the whole super strength thing. Merrick walked in, handing Rinoa a towel.  
"Are you finished beating up your boyfriend at the moment, or should I come back?" Merrick said  
Seifer just glared at him and rolled his eyes. Rinoa adjusted her bandanna.  
"Sure, wassup?" Rinoa wiped her face with the towel Merrick handed her.  
"Well, I thought you would be interested in investagating some strange mutilation murders.  
Bodies were found at the beach today, so there's no doubt that the police are still there..."  
"Hmm, well I guess you thought wrong." She smiled playfully, and Merrick gave her that tart  
look he was famous for. "Yah, yah. Okay. Slayer duties... Ill get changed." Rinoa went in her room   
and grabbed a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt and changed while looking out the window.  
"It's gonna be a loooong day." 


	2. Beached

Chapter Two: Beached  
  
Rinoa got out of her buggy. She park just outside of the evergrowing coastal city of Balamb   
to avoid the ever growing traffic. It had grown much over the past couple of years and she   
was sure it was just to get bigger. The sun glared in hatred with its ultraviolet rays upon   
her face. A crowd was gathered at the beach, and she was pretty sure that she knew why. She   
licked her lips and sighed, pulling back her raven hair as she headed for the beach.  
  
There were cops everywhere, taking notes, investigating, pulling caution tape and draping it   
over nearly every object within sight. There were some surfers and a few beachgoers being   
questioned, and just massive amounts of people everywhere. The beach at been closed for the day,  
so some were just there to complain while others gawked. But this wasn't what she was looking for.  
She was looking for bodies. Viscera. Heads. Cold hard evidence that something otherworldly had   
occured.  
  
Then she found them. Cops were trying to keep people away, but she used her skills to sneak around  
the gaurds unnoticed. It was an ugly sight. Four or five bodies all arranged in some sort of pattern,  
stripped naked with their heads smashed in. It was so horrible, so evil. She had to keep the vomit  
from rising in her throat.   
  
"AAAAAGH!" She screamed.  
  
"Ma'am, Im gonna have to ask you to leave." A cop had put his hand on her shoulder and frightened her.  
  
"Oh, yes. Im so... SO sorry." She put her hands over her chest and gasped. She walked around the cop and  
to the beach. She came to a young man, who couldn't be more then a year or so younger then her. He looked  
stricken, like he just saw someone viciously murdered in front of him, which was possible, being the murders  
happened somewhere around here. She walked over to the wide eyed, curly haired blonde boy and placed a hand on   
his knee.  
  
"Hey, Umm... I just noticed you looked so distracted. Umm, do you need to talk about something? I mean, did you know  
one of those people or something?" She said calmly but sweetly, trying not to scare the man. He rapidly shook his head   
no and then got up. He spoke, but never once looked at Rinoa.  
  
"Those things... They were so horrible."He said, a calm but terrified tone in his voice. This caught Rinoa's attention.  
  
"Things? What things? Did you see something???" She asked frantically. He shook his head no again, then finally turned to   
her.   
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He smiled. "You're being awful nice, yet I don't know your name."  
  
Rinoa shook her head and smiled. She shook his hand. "Im Rinoa. Just call me Rinoa. And trust me, Ive seen a great deal  
of weird things in my time. Now, you wanna tell me about what was so horrible?"  
  
He started to walk along the beach and motioned for Rinoa to come.   
  
"I was just there, in the middle of the ocean, fishing. The waves were alittle more rocky then usual, but I paid no attention  
to it. All the sudden my boat flipped!!! I didn't know what happened, and I frantically tried to get back above water, but I got  
stuck on something. I looked around, and all of the sudden, I saw this huge fish!!! It was ten times bigger then any great white.   
Bigger then any one I've seen, anyway. It had brown scales, huge fins, and get this.... Arms and Legs!" He was very frightened, yet  
enthused at the same time. It didn't surprise Rinoa as much as it would've anyone else, and got her to thinking. Could these be demons?  
Or maybe just a new marine creature that had never been seen before.  
  
"You don't seem shocked." He interrupted her thought process.  
  
"Oh, Im sorry. I am, its just, I believe you, thats why Im not as shocked as I could be." She said thoughtfully. Then she came to a complete  
stop. There were one of every shark, whale, and fish beached on the sand, viscera spilling on the sand, each with a different archaic symbol   
carved on them.  
  
"Can we just hold that thought for a second? I'll be right back." She smiled and walked a couple of feet away. She pulled out her cell phone and  
dialed Merrick.  
  
"Yo old man!" She said playfully.   
  
'Oh hello, Rinoa. What have you found out so far?' He questioned, as every good watcher should.  
  
"Well, let's just say our demon involvement just went from a lil' maybe to a big oh yeah. You need to get down here before the animal rights activists  
come with their 'save the whales' posters. There are a bunch of sea animals beached here, and they got those funky things on them that usually spell  
'come hearken the apocolypse' and stuff." She heard a gasp and a grunt of agreement from her watcher, then casually said 'bye.' She then walked back over  
to the young man she met on the beach.  
  
"Say, what was your name again? Didn't seem to catch it the first time, silly me." She giggled.  
  
"Eli... Just call me Eli." 


	3. The Place I Called Home

Chapter Three: The Place I Called Home  
  
He sat in a dank corner of a small coffee shop in Timber. Waitresses scurried to and fro gathering orders  
and trying not to give bad service, for their tip was on the line. Lovers gazed deeply into each other's eyes,  
forgetting they were in a small coffee shop on the poor side of town and living in their own little world. A  
poet delivered his latest streak of genius from a small stool in the center of the shop, a few fans clapping   
after each one. But despite all of the action, he was very much alone.   
  
He sat in his own little table, making clouds in his coffee with the creamer, swirling them into silky whisps,  
reminding him much of the wind. All he could think about was HER. His true love, the one whom he hadn't seen since  
the council 'killed' him. Rinoa. He had figured the reasons for his captivity. It was a test for her, a test of a  
slayer. They had cloned him, only making his clone a vicious vampire and sent him out into the wilderness. The first  
slayer could not have love holding her back, for she was the only thing standing between this planet and hell. They   
had to make her kill her love. And that is exactly what she had done.  
  
He sat waiting. Chastity, a former Forest OWL, was to meet him and tell him what he had missed out on the past two years.  
He didn't wait long, though long enough to identify his depression.  
  
"Hey!" She almost yelled as she slammed her purse down. She got a rise out of Squall and she giggled.  
  
"It's about time you showed up. I've been here for... uh." He checked his watch. "...ten minutes. But that's still pretty  
long by my standards. So, we gonna talk or what."  
  
She ordered her coffee quickly and then turned to Squall.   
  
"Of course." She stared at him. "Well we're never gonna talk if we dont have a topic. What ya wanna know?"  
  
"The basics. If Rinoa still loves me. How shes doin. Where she is. Stuff like that."  
  
Chastity raised her eyebrow at him, and quickly sipped up her coffee that the waitress had just delivered.  
  
"Squall, don't be stupid. She had it bad for you since you guys first met. She always will. She's doing just fine with the  
slaying. Shes a real natural, you know. You'd be so proud of her. She's grown into a rather strong and independant little   
woman over the past two years." She took a quick sip of her coffee and continued. "As for where she is, that's easy. Zell   
called me about two months ago and told me where Rinoa had gone, just in case I wanted to come back to the OWLS. They've  
relocated in Balamb, so Zell and Selphie could still be a part of the group and teach at the same time."  
  
She saw him flinch when she said 'Balamb.'  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just remembered. Balamb was what I used to call home."  
  
***  
  
Merrick walked along the beach, Irvine and Selphie close behind. He gazed down the stretch of sand and finally saw Rinoa   
jumping up and down, waving her hands. He smiled at how silly his young slayer could be, even at times like these. A good   
and bad quality to have, but it helped people to not worry. The three finally arrived to where Rinoa was, fanning themselves  
from the heat.  
  
"Wow, Its soooo hot out here. I knew I should've worn my bikini. Its a beach, dammit!" Selphie whined.  
  
"Oh Selphie, not now. From the sounds of things here, you wouldn't want to get in the water anyways." Irvine rubbed his   
forehead. Selphie darted past him and ran to the deceased whale nearest them.  
  
"Oh you poor cre... EEEEW!!!" She gasped as she saw its entrails popping out of its stomach.  
  
"Yeah, I was about to say something about that. Damn, prepared my speech for nothing." Rinoa smiled. "Anyways, Merrick, come   
have a look at this." She pointed to the symbol on the whales head.  
  
"Please tell me it says I've won a new car." Rinoa said.  
  
"Oh dear..." He said looking at the symbol. "I can't tell most of it, but it does say something about the end of the world."  
  
"Again?" All three of the young scoobz said in unison.  
  
"The portion I can make out says 'The end comes from deep waters,' Which makes sense, because this looks like an ancient  
Mermese language." He got confused looks from the three.   
  
"Merman talk." Merrick said to clear up the confusion.  
  
"Well, thats a good thing, for me anyways. I look killer in a swimsuit." Rinoa smirked. Eli came up behind her.  
  
"Hey, what'd I miss?"   
  
"Nothing," Rinoa said. "My friend thinks what you saw may've been the little mermaid on crack. So, you're not as crazy as you  
thought." She smiled.  
  
"Gang, this is Eli. Eli, this is my... uh... gang... not a gang that promotes violence... wait a minute. Uhh.."  
Rinoa confused even herself.  
  
"It's Okay, I get it. Im Eli Smith. Lil' Mermaid on crack, huh? Interesting theory."  
  
"Eli here survived an attack from our demon." Rinoa said.  
  
"Yes... I survived. That's right." 


	4. The Boyfriend, The Vampire, and The Real...

Chapter Four: The Boyfriend, The Vampire, and The Real Big Fish  
  
Quistis sat in a darkened corner of the meeting room, sipping a drink she had made from blood  
and tea. This whole vampire-with-a-soul business was pretty hard, but Quistis didnt kill that many  
people, so she had learned to deal. Merrick had called in about an hour ago asking for her and the  
rest of the gang to research different types of mer-demons that participated in ritual manslaughter.  
  
"Jeez, what is it with demons and all the death. Why can't they be happy puppy and rainbow demons?"  
Cally said, flipping through some books, Zell with his arm around her.  
  
"Yeah, well apparently they dont have saturday morning cartoons in the netherealms." Seifer smirked.  
  
"Hmm, I've narrowed down to a couple of demons. Tentikos demons, whom have slimy yellow skin and  
tenticles must murder five innocents at every new moon to re-assure for good harvest... Whatever they  
need that for." Quistis quizically raised an eye.  
  
"What do they need good harvests for in the ocean? Plentiful fishy goodness?" Zell laughed to himself.  
  
"Possibly," Quistis smiled at him. "The next group is the Amornines, whom eat the brains of their victims,  
and apparently, the guys said the bodies had their heads smashed in..."  
  
"Once again with the icky death." Cally said, moving her sunglasses back over her long blonde hair.  
Quistis rolled her eyes and continued.  
  
"Another is the Estharian Shrimp demons. Though not very likely, they do perform ritual sacrifices.  
And the last one is the Dämon Haifisch, which roughly translates to Demon Shark in ancient   
Centra. They do everything that the gang said was present, but Im not so sure it was them..."  
  
"Why? I mean, If they do all the things that were present at the beach, they must be the guys,  
right?" Seifer said.  
  
"Well, they are... really big..." Quistis said, unrolling a really long piece of paper, which had an   
illustration of what the demon looked like.  
  
"Well, I guess thats good reason think otherwise." Seifer shrugged.  
  
"Okay, but if we have to fight that thing, I say 'pass.'" Cally said filing her nails.  
  
"I second that notion with a really big pass." Zell laughed, then sipped out of his soda can.  
  
"Okay, so that narrows it down a little..." Quistis said, scratching 'Dämon Haifisch' off the list.  
  
"All this makes me afraid of water suddenly. I don't even think I'll be able to shower." Cally said,  
tapping her fingers against the table.  
  
"Yep, I guess it squashed our Summer fun party at the beach idea." Zell said.  
  
"Idea for what?" Quistis said, closing the book and adjusting her glasses.  
  
"Party for Rinoa. You know she's had it hard lately. All the training, having to kill her boyfriend with  
her own hands.... We just thought that maybe she deserved a good time." Zell looked up at Quistis  
with serious and empathic eyes.  
  
"Aw..." Quistis started to smile and put her hand on her chest. "That has got to be the sweetest   
thing I have ever heard.... especially from you."  
  
"Heheh, ain't he cute!" Seifer said sarcastically, poking his nose. Call smiled and held Zell close to  
her.  
  
"Well it was all his idea. Rinoa's been great to everyone. I think we all agree on that."  
  
"And what's with the throwing around of my name?" Rinoa said, walking in the door, closely followed  
by Merrick, Selphie, irvine, and some new guy.  
  
"Umm..." Zell thought for a second. "Cheese! We were wondering if you ate cheese. We're getting   
a pizza and its just full of that cheese."  
  
Rinoa looked at him very puzzled. "Last time I checked. Anyway, I'd like you to meet Eli. He survived an  
attack from the demons."  
  
"Hi." He smiled and waved. Quistis saw him and dropped her books.  
  
"Need help there?" He said, flashing a row of perfect white teeth at her.  
  
"Umm.... well... you know. Books, they're all..." Quistis thought of what would come next, which would  
be incredibly lame. "...slippery."  
  
"Gotta hate those slippery books." He smiled. Then he followed Rinoa over to the table.  
  
"Slippery?" Selphie laughed, then followed.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Quistis whispered to herself, hitting herself in the head with a book.  
A/N: Havent updated this in forever, and just so you know, I make a commitment to my   
stories until I finish them.Sorry it's short (for those who actually still read) This may take a while,   
since I currently have about three stories and not a lot of time on my hands. Life stuff, and school   
finals (boo!). On the bright side, Happy birthday to me!!! sixteen, yay! Drive, whoo! 


End file.
